Interactive geospatial maps, such as those produced by Internet-based mapping systems or other computer-based geospatial information systems (GIS), are available from a number of providers. These interactive maps typically comprise satellite imagery or graphical basemaps that provide an aerial or bird's-eye perspective of a curved geographic surface, such as the surface of the Earth, after being projected using a map projection (e.g., a Mercator map projection). Some of the interactive basemaps may include one or more situational data layers displayed as overlays on the basemaps that visually convey various situational features such as roads, traffic, buildings, parks, restaurants, banks, schools, and other situational features.